everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Zenaide Serpentin
Zenaide Serpentin is the daughter of Laidronette and the Green Serpent from Madame d'Aulnoy's The Green Serpent. She is the older sister of Eugene Serpentin and the cousin of Gilbert Bellot. Info Name: Zénaïde Serpentin Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Green Serpent Roommate: Aurelie Avenant Alignment: Royal Secret Heart's Desire: To explore the underworld. My "Magic" Touch: I am a good explorer. Storybook Romance Status: Felix Oeillet is my boyfriend. He's fun to be around. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm terrified of thunderstorms. Favorite Subject: Mythology. It talks about the underworld! Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. I just can't stand it. Best Friend Forever After: My little brother Eugene and my cousin Gilbert. They're both very fun guys. Character Appearance Zenaide is of average height, with long brown hair and green eyes. She wears a green sweater, black pants, and green shoes. She has a green snake-shaped scarf around her neck. Personality Zenaide is a very studious girl who enjoys reading about mythology. She tends to talk about it quite frequently - she knows how all the gods and goddesses are related. Normally she likes the dark, but she's terrified of thunder. She is very protective of her little brother. Biography Bonjour! My name is Zenaide Serpentin. I'll tell you about my mother Laidronette. She was a princess of the Kingdom of Pagody. She was cursed by the fairy Magotine to be hideous. Her younger twin sister Bellotte escaped the curse. Mom grew up ugly but kind, while her sister grew up beautiful but vain. One day, Mom met a green serpent. She was frightened by it and tried to flee from it. She nearly drowned, and she woke up in the serpent's kingdom - the serpent was really a king. Mom grew to love him through conversations, but could not look at him. Eventually, she married him. When her family tried to convince her to look at him, she learned who her husband was. Later, the serpent was sent to Hades and Mom became Magotine's slave. A good fairy sent by the serpent helped Mom. On the way, Mom's beauty was restored. She eventually descended into the underworld and conversed with Proserpina. She found that the serpent was human once more, and she was able to break the spells of Magotine. I'm one of two children. I have a younger brother named Eugene. I also have a cousin named Gilbert who is the son of my aunt Bellotte. We're all very close. Gilbert lives with my parents much of the time since his mother isn't very fond of him. At Ever After High, I am one of the Royals. It's because I don't mind going on long adventures, and I would love to go to the underworld. I heard it's really cool. I keep asking C.A. Cupid about it since she's Cupid's daughter, and I wonder if she has met Proserpina. Me and C.A. Cupid are very good friends - we take Mythology class together. Still, I'd rather be able to look at my boyfriend. I enjoy looking at Felix. I'm the type who gets excited quite easily, though sometimes I do prefer my solitude. Trivia *Zenaide has a pet female green tree python named Esmeraude. *Zenaide's last name refers to the French title of her parent's story, Le Serpentin Vert. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Cristina Vee. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:From Madame d'Aulnoy's Tales Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Green Serpent Category:French